Not the same as you'd left it
by twiggy94
Summary: He left. Victoria came. She went to the Volturi. Now she's back, and he's in trouble, because she's not the same person she was when he'd left her.
1. Chapter 1

My dark grey robe billowed behind me as i walked into the main hall.

"You called, Aro." i stated cooly. "Oh, yes i did. I have another trouble maker that i need taken care of." Aro replied. I was his favorite member of the guard, even more so than Jane and Alec, something Jane hated me for.

I live here in Volterra, one of the Volturi's guards, and the best. Victoria came back after Edward left. She wanted to kill me, but when she learned he was gone, she decided it'd be more painful for me to let me live. And she did. The Volturi found me in the south, they had come to control some newborns and found me just wandering. They'd learned of my power and took me in.

My power was probably the greatest of all. I controlled the mind. I could block other powers from myself and others, i can control other's powers and there minds, and once i've used their powers through them, i duplicate it and keep it. I have accumulated the powers of everyone in Volterra, along with the powers of every other vampire i've met. I pretty much have all the powers, and could kill everyone in Volterra if i wanted to, but i wouldn't. I have no-where else to go and i don't want to rule the vampire world. When Aro says he has a job for someone, it isn't optional. I'm the exception to that. There is really nothing anyone could or would even dare to do if i just refused Aro's wishes

"Sure, I'm bored" was my response.

"Lovely."he said. "There is an issue with newborns in Seattle and the humans are getting suspicious. There is a family near there that is quite peculiar and only drinks from animals, they tipped me off to the situation. The leader is my friend and he has asked for assistance in the matter. You see, there are over 30 newborns and they don't want to fight, much less being so outnumbered. There are seven in the coven. They agreed to allow you to stay with them while you're there. Could you please deal with it?" Aro explained. The family he spoke of was a bit to familiar. I kept my voice cool, as always, and asked:

"What's the name of the coven?"

"Cullen" Aro stated simply.

I froze for the shortest of moments. What they did to me stopped hurting me a while ago, i have matured, meaning i have become cold and cruel, but they still weren't my favorite people and i did hold a grudge. No one in Volterra new of my history with them; I didn't want to explain that, it may have caused me problems here, and, back when i was changed, i didn't want to get the Cullens in trouble.

"When do i leave?" i asked, sounding disinterested.

"Now if you want."

___________________

I was driving to the old Cullen house from the airport in Seattle. They didn't know it was me they'd sent and i didn't need any direction to get there, i remembered the house perfectly. I wondered vaguely if they would recognize me, though i didn't change that much, and how they'd moved and how _that ones _distractions were working for him. Aro called, informing me he just called the coven and told them i was less than five minutes away and then asking me to be nice to the coven because they were friends of his.

I arrived at the house. I took five minutes to collect myself before entering, i needed to keep calm.

I knocked on the door. Rosalie answered, at first she looked bored, but when she took in my appearance and made the connection, she froze.

"Bella?" She said nervously, this was going to be more difficult than i thought.

I gave a bitter, reminiscent smirk, she used to hate me, i believe that's actually she's ever directly spoken to me.

"Hello Rosalie, are you planning on letting me in?" i asked in a polite, cooly detached voice. I was already tired of being here. What was in the past was in the past. I really didn't want to take this trip down memory lane.

Alice appeared at the door with the rest of the family behind her, except for one. There was a collective gasp.

"Bella!" they all exclaimed simultaneously, you'd think they'd rehearsed it.

They finally stepped out of the way and allowed me in, awestruck. I decided to get straight to the point: "How many newborns do you need help dealing with?"

"You're the Volturi they sent?!"Emmett boomed. "You're in the Volturi?" he asked in a quieter voice.

"Yep." we moved into the living room. After a few minutes of being stared at, a few of them finally came to their senses and Emmett and Alice shouted, "Bella!" and came running to hug me. I dodged them both and was back in my seat as though i hadn't moved faster than they could process what had happened.

Alice looked like she would be crying if she could and Emmett lowered his head in shame. "We're sorry, Edward said it was for you're own good an--" I lifted up my hand.

"That's not the matter at hand though, is it?" i changed the subject fluently. At that moment, Edward walked through the door and stared at me, We stared at each other for what felt like hours. His eyes were filled with regret and sadness and a little bit of hope.

"Bella" he said in his velvety voice, his eyes smoldering.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at him for a while. My eyes revealing nothing, i kept them in a cool and polite expression.

"Hello Edward," I acknowledged him and turned back to the family. "This is beginning to get dull so can you tell me when and where to catch these newborns and can you tell me how many there are and who's controlling them?" I asked. Alice's eyes went blank, i got into her mind and entered her vision:

_'Its dark, i stand in front and the Cullens behind me. We are in the meadow and from the darkness of the trees, 35 newborn vampires emerge. Their eyes are a brilliant red and there expressions savage. A masculine, all too familiar voice commands : "Kill"._

The vision ends, i know what i need to know and i take a second to process Alice's power, which i just duplicated. Aro will be pleased.

"Thank you, i assume that will be tonight. Am i correct?" I address Alice: she has more experience extracting the times from the visions in which the seen occurrences will take place.

"Umm... yes... Did you see that with me?" She asks. I nod.

"Bella, what exactly is your power?" I smirk. And send them a telepathic message:

_All of them_

They all jump, not expecting that. Edward still had not taken his eyes off me and it was becoming quite irritating. I get into his mind and begin to command his feet to move to the sofa across from his family and force him to sit. I see his family stare at him, i wasn't being discreet and so they could tell he wasn't moving of his own accord. I got into another part of his mind, the one that controls his power, and read his families mind with him.

_-What's happening? -Jasper_

_-Dude, what is that? - Emmett_

_-Is this Bella's doing? -Esme_

_-What an interesting power. -Carlisle_

_-Bella is so cold now, so distant. -Alice_

_-She's changed. -Rosalie_

Two duplicated powers in one day, Aro will be ecstatic, especially since he's been coveting Alice and Edward's powers for so long. Edward's face was priceless at this moment. Apparently he's not used to having his mind controlled. I laughed. Everyone turned to me and looked at me as though i had five heads.

"Staring is rude, Edward." I said in a mocking tone.

"I'm sorry, Bella. This shouldn't have happened. This wasn't what i thought would happen when we left. I wanted you to grow up, be normal, have a family, be happy. I did it for you: i love you. How did this happen?" He started dishing out apology after apology and explanation after explanation. A part of me felt bad, the part that retained some of my humanity, but the rest of me was just getting increasingly pissed of.

"Whatever Edward, that was a long time ago. nothing will be achieved crying overspilt blood." i said, betraying none of my emotions. I really wanted to forgive them all. However flawed his ideas were and wether he was lying or not still didn't merit the type of sadness he displayed now. It reminded me of me after he left. It was pitiful and i pitied him, though he didn't deserve my sympathy.

He looked broken now, so fragile. I wasn't going to hurt him more, i didn't need to be cruel. My grudge had dissipated, they held none of the pride they had before, none of the things i use to value. They were average, and sad. I let it go; it was time to grow up.

I sighed, "Edward, don't apologize. I've let it go already. I'm just going to do what i was sent to do and i'll be gone." I said. The instant it was out of my mouth though, "No! I don't want you to go. Let me make it up to you. I'll never hurt you again, please! I want-- I need you." he shouted. Something in my cold heart reacted slightly, something in me came back to life.

"Time will tell Edward. I'm not the person you left. Honestly, i don't know if you could love me like you did the person you left, and i don't know if the person i am now could love you like the person i once was did." I answered honestly. I believed his apology, his mind was so messed up and so was his family's. All of them truly regret leaving, even Rosalie. Everything Edward said about having left for my own good and never having stopped loving me was true, as far as what their minds could tell me, and they didn't know i was listening. He was silent now, his expression and his mind both unshifting in his belief that he loved me no matter who i was now.

"I love you no matter what." He stated with conviction. I stared at him appraisingly. "That may be, but that is not the matter at hand." I replied cooly. His pleading and confessing his love for me was getting annoying. I looked outside and noticed that i had lost track of time. It was dark. I looked at my watch : 11:13. I wasn't sure what exactly the time was which i was supposed to fight these newborns but i knew it must be soon, in the vision it appeared to be around midnight.

"It's time to go." I stated. This time, everyone turned their attention to the window and noticed the time.

"Do you have a strategy to fight these newborns" Jasper spoke up for the first time since i got here.

i turned my attention to him. I was never close to him but i had learned of his past in Volterra, i'd looked up the Cullens in the Volturi's files a while ago. Not to mention, one of my assignments last year was to destroy Jaspers creator, Maria, and her army.

"Not really, i don't usually need one. What were you thinking of though?" In my search had learned that Jasper was a talented fighter with a good mind for strategy.

"I thought that for a group that big we'd have to split them up. But you seem to have experience fighting large armies on your own." Jasper answered me.

"Very perceptive. Let's go" With that, we all got up, and went to our cars. (A/N: I'm not a car person so i'll leave the type of car Bella drives up to the reader. Anything that's fast, expensive, and pretty will do) Jasper, Alice and Edward piled into my car and Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie got into Emmett's jeep.

We drove in silence to the path that leads to the meadow. Upon arrival, we got out and just before running to the meadow, i shouted to Edward,

"If memory serves, you were the fastest. Lets see if that title still holds true." He smiled at me, and i threw him the first happy expression i've made today: a competitive smirk, one without bitterness or anger, just the happy edginess of competition. We ran and i beat Edward by 9 seconds and the rest of the family by 13, and i was going easy on them (One of my duplicated powers is super speed, even by vampire standards.). Just as we arrived, me positioned in front with edward to my right and Jasper to my left. The rest of the Cullens were lined up behind us. Just as we turned around, we saw the newborns step out of the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

The Cullens tensed, they weren't used to fighting. Then, that voice i knew all too well sounded, just like in the vision.

"Kill." The message was simple and the newborns went into a frenzy. It didn't even take up all of my attention as i slipped into the mental haze of mindless fighting. I dodged blocked and killed without even noticing what i was doing. I kept my mind open though, using Edward's power and seeing, through their minds, how the rest of the Cullens were doing. They seemed to be doing well, though they were amaze at my skill. I focused my attention back to the newborns, i think i had killed about ten by now, and three were attacking me simultaneously. I got bored of the fight though, and used Jane's power. I smiled brilliantly at them, they all dropped to their knees, all three of them. The Cullens and the other newborns stopped in their tracks as they heard the other newborn's screams. I quickly did away with them, putting them out of their misery. The other fights resumed. Only nine newborns remained and Jasper was running in a frenzy, leaving Alice with nothing to do, and getting himself hurt in the process. I stood in, not wanting either one to get hurt, they were already starting to find a way back into my heart, i'd have to leave quickly.

I took on the rest of the rest of the newborns and did away with them. I added them to the stack of newborn remains and lit it on fire. That was too easy, and i believe i'd duplicated another power, but i wasn't sure. I never payed attention when i fought, it was too easy to hold my attention, i just fought and won subconsciously. i turned my attention back to the trees as i waited for the person behind it, the person i never wanted to see again.

A slow, methodical clap resonated through the trees as a man or vampire, stepped out of the trees, his hair jet-black and his eyes a piercing red. The most bitter of people, and the most beautiful. He was lean and tall, at least 6"5', but his muscles were clearly visible. He had sharp features and his hair fell in a sexy disarray just above his eyes. At the back, his hair stood up. His skin, though, was unlike any other vampire. He was a deep russet color and his skin was burning hot, not ice cold.

"I knew that wouldn't stop you Bells, i could probably have sent more and you wouldn't even have needed these Cullens to help." Jacob's husky voice was now cold, angry.

"Jake" was all i could say. The one person i could never harm, even if i'd wanted too. My one equal, my best friend, the one who fixed me, the one who loved me, the one who i loved too late, and the one who's soul i destroyed. He was my saviour and he was my demon.

"Well done Bells, now i have you back. Man, the Volturi is stupid. They sent you here, didn't you even consider the region? Who did you think would be behind this? What goes around comes around Bells, now you're mine." He stated, taking a step toward me. Just as he reached me, Edward pushed me back and stood in front of me, growling, as did Jasper and Emmett.

Jacob laughed, bitter and cruel. "You're kidding right?" Alice, Esme and, to my surprise, Rosalie came to my side.

"What are you," Rosalie asked in an impatient tone. "Who are you? And how he hell do you know Bella?"

"What am i? I'm the werewolf turned vampire. Who am I? I am Jacob Black, formerly of the La Push tribe. How the hell do i know Bella? I was once her best friend." Jacob answered each question. Never taking his eyes off of me.

"Werewolf? When the hell were you friends with a werewolf?" Edward asked, dumbfounded and irritated, addressing me. "And aren't werewolves supposed to protect people from vampires, how'd you become one? Especially one that drinks from humans? What happened to the all-righteous 'protectors'?" Edward asked Jacob.

Jacob answered for me. "After you left; Bella turned me; if you hadn't noticed, the once all-innocent -wouldn't harm a fly- Bella drinks from humans too."

That was the first time the Cullens noticed the color of my eyes, there was a collective gasp.

"Why?" was all Edward said.

____________________

Jacob decided to answer for me:

"Well, Bella was a walking zombie after you bastards left her so she gets some motorcycles and asks me to fix them up for her. We hangout for a couple weeks, she starts getting better. I turn into a werewolf, she finds out. Vampire after vampire come after and one gets her. She jumped of a cliff for fun and the vampire, Victoria was it?, was waiting in the water. I find Bella after a week of frantic searching and i have no idea what to do. The pack comes, they say she's dangerous and can't stay. We were her friends, so we don't kill her. Our alpha, Sam, decides to make her leave and never come back: it was the only way we could let a newborn live. I was an idiot. I ran away with her. We were together for a while, but i had to disown my pack and become my own alpha, since it was in my blood, but half the pack decides to switch out of Sam's pack with me. It was dangerous, and Bella was unstable. We had gone south and gotten involved in some vampire wars and the pack mixed in. After betraying my pack, getting some of them killed and still siding with the vampire, getting countless injuries that had me to the point of death, and not being able to go to the doctor because my temperature should have meant i was dead, Bella bites me. She didn't want to see me die, and she didn't want to see me turned. My werewolf DNA reacted and now, i have the powers of both. Wen i wake up she's gone, taking the only thing i had left with her: my heart. I had nothing. More than half my pack was dead, the rest wouldn't ever forgive me: if they'd ever see me again they'd kill me or force me to kill them. I had nothing and i was as broken as Bella was when you'd left her. She damned me to her same suffering!" He was shouting now, and i deserved to hear it. "Is this what you wanted for me Bells? Company in your suffering! You weren't even there when i woke up. Why the hell didn't you just let me die? I have nothing now! I should kill you Bells, and I could. I'm the only one that fucking could and you know it!" He finished.

The Cullens were lost by now, and i was at the point of a breakdown, that was why i left. I was too greedy to let Jake die, though i knew he would have been happier if i had, since it was my fault everything else he had was gone. I didn't want him dead, i thought we'd be able to work it out. Through his transformation though, i realized that i'd made a mistake, i didn't want to see Jake as what he'd become, i realized i'd damned him to my suffering. I ran. I ran and i regret it. Maybe we could have worked it out if i had stayed. Maybe neither of us would be this bitter.

"I'm sorry." was all i could choke out. "I'm so sorry, i was scared."

"We could have worked it out Bells," he began to shake violently, "but you're too late now." he exploded.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob, in all his deadly glory. More powerful than any vampire or werewolf combined, more deadly, more angry, more beautiful. After i'd left him, i'd followed him. It was a sick game of cat and mouse. I couldn't confront him. Especially not after having him wake up alone, and seeing how that affected him, how bitter he'd become and how fast he'd become it. But i couldn't leave him alone, i never did anything all the way. I watched him from a distance and knew for a fact that his power was equal or maybe even greater than mine, and i was the most powerful vampire in existence. Before he'd become a werewolf, he had already surpassed Emmett in size, and had Emmett been human back then he could have probably beat him in a competition of brute force. Also, as a werewolf, he'd surpassed Sam in stature before i'd changed him. Him, as vampire and werewolf combined gave him all the advantages of the strongest of werewolves: size, power, jaws, claws; and the advantages of the strongest of vampires: skin stronger than diamond, teeth (and in his case, claws) stronger than diamond as well. And, he had venom. Also, his natural anti-vampire defenses were intensified. My vampire powers had no effect on him. I couldn't control his mind, i couldn't read it, i couldn't see his future, i couldn't cause him pain with my mind, i couldn't use any of my offensive powers on him. The only powers that'd work against him would be the ones i used on myself: my shield (physical -another power i have- and mental), my ability to clone myself, (a power i took a while back, from Maria's latest helper after Jasper), and my super speed and super strength even by vampire standards, and my telekinesis.

He lunged at me with an unimaginable speed. I dodged just in time. He snarled ferociously and crouched, preparing for his next attack. He was huge in his vampire wolf form, apparently the transformation had made him even bigger. It became a dance, and nothing in the world existed but us. The Cullens were terrified, they had realized by now that i was the strongest vampire in existence and, for lack of a better way to put it, were scared shitless by the fact that it was apparent that Jacob wasn't lying when he claimed to be my equal. Jacob kept lunging and i kept dodging. It would look like we were dancing in circles to anyone watching. A perfectly choreographed dance, we never touched each other.

The Cullens chose then to snap out of their haze and join the fight. Edward got in front of me as quickly as i'd ever seen him and foolishly attempted to kick Jacob. The Cullen's interference, Edward's in particular, sent him over the edge. He slammed Edward with his paw mid-kick. Edward, not nearly as big or as strong as Jacob, went flying into the trees. I used this distraction to get on top of Jacob.

"Is this really how it'll end, Jake?" I asked. "I don't want to kill you. I'll climb off your back, away from your neck and out of this hazardous position, if you just turn around and leave." I finished, my voice deadly. He was like this because of me, and the things i did to make him like this are my biggest and my only regrets, regrets i'll take with me to hell shall i ever cease to exist. He fixed me, i destroyed him, and i have to live with it. I loved just as much as i hated Jacob Black.

"I'm not going to kill you. That was never my plan. If i do that, i still have to live with everything you've done to me. No, I'm going to kill everyone that means anything to you, the Cullen's, maybe even the Volturi. I've already proven how easy it is to draw them out of Volterra and we both know i could destroy any and all of them quite easily. Then, when you are alone in the world I'll laugh. I won't do that now though. You took your time destroying everything i had. I'm leaving now." He turned and began to run away, i jumped off of his back the instant he reached the trees. I returned to the Cullens, who were crowded around Edward, making sure he was okay.

"You are just letting him get away? Just like that? You are just as weak as you always were." Rosalie started off screeching but then switched into a mocking laugh. I was emotionally exhausted, i thought i had lost all emotion when i entered Volterra for the first time, I wasn't used to this much feeling. My face held an old, tired expression as i said:

"Jacob is my equal and i am the only one who can hold my own against him. We are most likely the two most powerful creatures on the planet. I can't be protecting you from him and still expect to survive myself. If it's him I'm up against you are nuisances." I explained to Rosalie in an even tone. "You are his targets, not me. He wouldn't give me that escape, i didn't give it to him. I just saved your asses, be grateful." I finished crudely. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her, or any of them for that matter. In the past 24 hours, my whole past has come and blown up in my face.

Rosalie and the Cullens were taken aback, I never spoke that way to them, they still had a lot to learn about me. Edward was looking at me, as though with new eyes, he was realizing i wasn't breakable anymore, that i truly wasn't the child he left.

"What do we do then?" Jasper asked after a few moments of tense silence.

"We go back to your house and regroup. I told Jacob everything when i was human, so he would probably be under the impression that it would hurt me most if Edward were to be killed, he'd probably save him for last, he hates you, you know." I was speaking to Edward now. "He'd probably want you to feel pain too, he'd kill your whole family one by one and you last, to hurt both of us." Now i turned my attention back to Jasper, "Jacob would know that i'd guess that, so he probably wouldn't go in order, just by who is more convenient."

"So what, we're doomed?" Rosalie asked, now with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Honestly, i wouldn't know. I'll do what i can." I stated simply. Carlisle then suggested we continue the conversation in private, so we went back to our cars and proceeded to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella, what happened between you and Jacob? Why does he hate you so much?" Alice asked once we'd gotten home.

"He said it. I was sad, he came along, we became friends, he turned into a werewolf, we became closer, i became a vampire, he runs with me, his pack disagrees, there's a fight, some of them die, the rest wouldn't take him back, it annoyed some newborn armies, we got caught up in the fight, he was mortally wounded despite his werewolf recovery system, i changed him, i realize my mistake, i leave, he wakes up alone, he becomes angry, the Volturi come and find me, take me to Volterra, i never see him again, the Volturi don't know, i come back, here he is, trying to do what i did to him, take away everything i have." I said the story exactly as he did with only slightly more detail. My voice was monotone; dead.

"Realistically, what are our options?" Jasper asked. I looked at him speculatively.

"I could try to kill him, 50-50 chance of survival, or we die." i said, trying to come up with a third option, i wasn't sure i could kill Jacob, not only because we are equal in power, but because i don't want to kill him.

We all sat in silence. "What if we helped, we could serve at least as a distraction while you kill him?" Jasper asked.

"You may die." i responded, "But without it you will die. How experienced are you in fighting?" I asked, i new they had pretty good powers, but they were all useless against Jake. I needed to know how good they were in hand to hand combat.

"I'm pretty experienced in fighting." Jasper said "You know your powers are useless against Jake, right?" I questioned.

"Yes, we don't fight very much, we don't usually have to." Carlisle said. damn, this was going to be difficult.

"Alright, come outside with me, i need to know your fighting styles, strengths, and weaknesses without your powers, which i can block so that it''ll be as though you're fighting Jake." We headed outside.

"Jasper, you go first. You are the most experienced fighter." He stepped forward. "Try to kill me." I commanded and got prepared to fight. Jasper wasted no time, no doubt expecting me to think he'd hesitate. I caught his glance to Alice before pouncing on me. He would gladly get himself killed if it meant protecting Alice. I wasted no movement on his attack, literally a second before impact, i caught his punch and pulled him down to the flipped and i held him down by his neck "If i were Jacob, you'd be dead now." i said, monotone. "Don't think, just do. Attack me as though you want me dead." Jasper didn't seem to be able to give in to his instinct, he needed motivation. If only i could bleed, that would set him off. Then an idea came to me.

I lunged off of Jasper toward Alice, who had no idea what i was going to do and looked at me terrified. That got jasper angry. I had caught Alice by the neck and was about to smash her into the nearest tree when Jasper roared and lunged and, with a speed I had never seen him reach, he grabbed Alice and in the same motion kicked me in the stomach, sending me flying back. He put Alice down gently and turned to me snarling in fury. I saw the last of his humanity leave his eyes as he put Alice down.

"Alice will be in danger against Jacob since she can't use her power. He's bigger and faster as well. If you want her alive by the end of this you will do everything you can to kill me now." i said, lunging toward Alice again. I was holding back some, and Jasper was just barely able to keep me away from Alice, but he was able to, which means he will be useful against Jacob even if only as a distraction.

"Good Jasper, don't worry, I'm not going to attack Alice anymore. Chill." Jasper took a minute to collect himself. The Cullens stood there, shocked. Jasper just proved to be much stronger than they'd thought, i read there minds. Alice was impressed, she liked it.

"Sorry about that Alice, i figured trying to get to you would be enough reason for him to try to kill me. Rosalie, would you come next, i don't think i'd need to motivate you to try to destroy me." i said.

"Gladly" was all Rosalie said. She had some serious issues with me that she needed to work through. I dodged every one of her attacks with perfect timing and minimal movement. She needed more training, she wasn't nearly as experienced as jasper. "Sloppy. Is this really all you've got? I mean, you've been cursing my existence and wishing me dead all day, in your thoughts at least. Is this really the extent of your anger. I'm disappointed, i thought you'd be pissed enough to give a decent fight. What do i have to do to anger you? Kiss Emmett?" I was smirking, and she still hadn't stopped her futile attempts to attack me. At the last comment she snarled so furiously, i was almost scared. She lunged in front of Emmett "Don't you dare whore!" she screeched. I slid neatly behind her, grabbed Emmett's hand and dragged him about twenty yards away from Rose, his thoughts were erotic. "Watch me, slut." I said, wrapping my arms around Emmett's neck. That sent her into a fury similar to jasper, and she managed to keep me off of Emmett. she wouldn't be as useful as Jasper but at least she wouldn't be useless.

I did similar things to the rest of them. I taunted Emmett about not being strong enough to defend himself, much less his family. I made Alice feel bad about leaving me as a human, and beating her up as i did until she finally let go of her guilt and fought me (Jasper had to be held down by the rest of the family as i fought Alice, he was the most protective of them all.) It was hard fighting Esme and Carlisle though. i didn't know what i could do to make them angry, i basically made them feel like crap about possibly being the cause of the family's death if they couldn't attack me with murderous intent. Finally Edward, he was the only one who had yet to fight me.

"Your turn, Edward." I said. This was going to be hard. If he still loved me, i wouldn't be able to make him mad enough to try to kill me. and from his thoughts, he still did love me very much, stubbornly so. I couldn't taunt him about my previous relationship with jacob, he would just say it was his fault. I couldn't think of anything.

He lunged at me half heartedly, he was going slow and his attacks were weak. He still thought i needed protection! I sat down and stopped all movement just as Edward was about to deliver his next attack. As expected, he stopped just before he hit me. "You're not dodging?" he asked puzzled.

"You're useless." i stated coldly. "That was a test to see if you even would hit me. You didn't. Go to the Denali coven and hide like a scared dog, i can't baby you."

"No! I'll fight Jacob, i'll kill him. I just can't do that to you." he practically shouted. "No, you won't fight him. You'll try to protect me and get yourself killed in the process."

"I will fight." he said with conviction."Can you ignore me completely, even if Jacob has me pinned to the ground and concentrate only on him? On distracting him so i can kill him?" he looked at me with determination.

"Fine, if you die: I warned you"


	6. Chapter 6

We hung around for a week after the fighting practice, every now and then one of them would come to me for practice or something but we pretty much just went off on our own or with our mates. Edward would sit in the same room as me as far away as possible and just stare at me for hours at a time and we all went hunting together, i grudgingly had to eat animal blood for them to be satisfied, but since it wasn't human i was always left unsatisfied, which left me in a pretty bad mood. We knew that Jacob would be back soon. He was probably waiting for one of us to leave. Frankly, so was i, one of the Cullens was going to get pissed and try to get away that'll lure him out, then this can really begin.

"Thats it! Lets go looking for the mutt and get this over with already, i'm sick of being trapped hear like a dog on a chain!" we heard Rose scream from all around the house. We were all in the living room just in time to watch her run out.

Emmett was just about to go after her, but i held him back. "Give it a minute." i said, listening carefully. "But he might come out and kill her. Let go of me!"

"Wait!" i shouted, my voice cold. "It's not time to worry yet." Then i heard it. "Now it is. Run!" i shouted and was out the door. The birds and all the animals had stopped making noise, which means something terrifying and unnatural is happening. That was the cue for me to know that he came out of hiding. The others were a bit behind me, so i arrived just in time to rescue Rose from being torn limb from limb. I kicked Jake off from his position on top of her. He wasn't in his wolf-vamp form yet.

"Hey Bells, how have you been? " Jake asked, malicious and cold, as he got up. His blood red eyes smiling a murderous smile. The other Cullens got there just then.

"Wonderful, you?" my tone matched his. "If you will please move so i can kill blondie over there, that would be wonderful." Jacob's tone the same.

"Of course." I stepped aside. All the Cullens looked at me with betrayed faces, and Jake looked confused before becoming suspicious.

"It's a trick." He stated wearily, angrily. The Cullens looked hopeful. "Not at all, have her" i walked to the edge of the woods. Then i darted in and caught the first one i saw. I walked back to Jake. "I get him though." The La Push gang had been hanging around. i had heard there thoughts while we had been chasing after Rose. They wanted me and Jake dead. Very dead. Jake wouldn't kill them, he betrayed them, something i know he still regrets. I didn't want to kill them either, but had they not forbidden me to stay in Forks, none of this would have happened, Jake wouldn't have run away, our lives wouldn't be this screwed up. I know it's their job to protect their people, but i will do what i have to to bury the past, including killing them for doing their job. The rest of the wolves walked into the clearing. There were only a few left. Sam, Embry, Jared, and Leah. The rest Jake and i had killed when i was a newborn and we had been caught in the newborn wars in the south at the same time. I currently held Embry by the neck, pinning him down to the ground in his wolf form.

Jake looked more betrayed, more hurt, more angry, more deadly. The whole pack wanted us dead and were about to attack Jake and I.

"Wolves. I know you hate me, i know you hate him. And you have good reason to. Here's the deal. Only attack Jake, the Cullens will attack him too, and only him. I'll fight Jake too and together we'll take him down. After that you can deal with me and the Cullens if you want. Do this, or Embry dies right now." The wolves looked at me with contempt, but turned their attention to Jake. I knew they wouldn't risk Embry, and being their cocky selves they probably though he would be easy to defeat, but he's a vamp-wolf now, last time he was only a wolf. "He's a vampire and a werewolf now, as strong as both combined. Just so you know." i told them, i didn't want them to die before they were of use.

"Thats low" Jake said, in a subdued angry voice. "Really low" Jake wasn't a bad guy, he was just angry, we both were. All the Cullens and wolves were turned against him now, in a line in front of me. I still had Embry though, he was my leverage.

"Don't screw with me Jake. I never want to see you again. They will fight you unless you never come back." I said.

"Bells, tell me one thing: do you really want to kill me? If i were to not transform, to lay down and let you kill me, would you?" he asked. I knew the answer and so did he.

"No," i said, gesturing to his many opponents, "but they would" And the real fight began.


	7. Chapter 7

All eyes turned to Jacob and he transformed into his vampwolf form he growled and lunged, though it was a halfhearted attempt. He didn't want to hurt his old wolf brothers more than he already had. Also, my answer had revealed something to him, something i didn't want to admit to myself: I didn't want Jacob dead, and i would never kill him. The Cullens had surrounded him while the wolves attacked. Had it been the wolves who'd surrounded him and the Cullens who'd attacked, he may have fought, but he would never kill the rest of the wolves. All four wolves had their claws and teeth sunk into him and were struggling to hold him down. The Cullens started kicking and punching him while he was down and helped keep him there.

He didn't even fight. He wouldn't. This wasn't what he had wanted. I had effectively slapped our pasts in his face, and he couldn't deal, and neither could i.

"Bella, finish him off, we'll hold him down." Jasper screamed at me; i had been standing there doing nothing as they fought my battle.

I steeped up to Jake, he didn't even bother to keep his form. He turned back into his more human form. "You said you wouldn't kill me." he said this with the voice he had before, when we were both human and innocent. "I have to. Jacob, i still love you and that terrifies me. You love me too. But you hate me. And i hate you too. We fucked ourselves over the second we got together. I'm not going to kill you, i'm going to save you. Good bye." He bowed his head respectfully, he was tired, he just wanted to rest and get away from this. "Please save me, don't hurt me" he mumbled finally. "I'll always love you, Jacob Black." I bent down and put my teeth to his neck, ripping his head off and throwing his body into the flame Carlisle had started for it. It was over in less than half a second, i tried to make it hurt as little as possible.

"Good bye." i turned to all the others, my eyes empty. The one person who made me feel every emotion from love to hate was gone, along with all my troubles and my heart. "Wolves, Jacob couldn't kill you, he lost the second you stepped into the field. Thank you. You saved him. Cullens, thank you for all your help." i was spent. I was more dead than alive. I was tired, i wanted to go home and sleep. Only, i had no home and could never sleep again. "Wolves, Jacob wasn't the only one who hurt you, what do you want to do with me now?" they looked stupefied. Sam ran into the woods and came back in his human form, he looked older even though he hadn't physically grown at all."What do you mean?" he ask bewildered. "I'm tired. I want to rest, i want to go home, i want to sleep and wake up before any of this happened. I can't do that and i don't want to return to the Volturi. You guys are the only ones i can think of who'd be willing to give me the closest thing to that." Sam looked at me now with pity, he was still a big brother to me in so many ways. "Bella, you were so young when all that happened, you have gone through so much. Is that what you want? For us to kill you?" edward cut in then "you have a home. with us. We want you, we'll work it out. Please Bella! Don't ask to be killed, we'll fight them. I won't lose you again!" He would have been sobbing if he could. I looked at the vampires who had once been my family, the ones i once loved. I didn't want to hurt anyone else, i didn't want to kill everything pure in the world. I sighed and went to him, to fix at least one thing in my life, i'll pretend to love him as i once did. I will live for this family, i will make something right. They deserve to be happy. I looked at Sam and nodded. He understood; the wolves left.

**5 years later**

"Let's go shopping!" Alice screamed.

"Sure, let's go. Rose, you coming?" I asked smiling slightly.

"Alright" She said, getting up from the sofa where she and Emmett had been curled up.

"Bye, love. Get back soon" Edward kissed me passionately with the pure love he held for me. I kissed back, reacting like i had as a human for his benefit. Even now, i would never love Edward as i had before, but i would pretend for forever to fix at least one thing in m existence. He looked into my now topaz eyes with his smoldering ones, he couldn't read me, he thought all was back to normal. The whole family was happy, and being with them helped me slightly. I had resigned to one fact by now: I would never heal, i would never love again, i would never forget

**- Jacob Black.**


	8. Authors Note: Thank You For Reading

**Hey everyone, thank you for reading my story, i hope you liked it. It was fun to write and i tried to not have any annoying and useless filler chapters in there. I got a lot of really good reviews and would like to thank everyone that commented. I'm thinking of writing some more stories with a variety of plot lines that i either haven't seen or believe i could do better so, if you like my writing or my ideas, please do check out my profile for any new stories. XD**


End file.
